


The moment of truth(2)

by Lovw



Series: The moment of truth [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※雙人類AU※預警：私設眾多，OOC





	The moment of truth(2)

**Author's Note:**

> ※雙人類AU  
> ※預警：私設眾多，OOC

 

　　康納．施特恩正在辦公桌前撰寫一篇調查報告，關於某件陷入瓶頸已久的案子。這樣的案件在FBI的檔案庫中有成千上萬筆，並且每天都還在持續增加，而最終能被偵破的只是冰山一角。

　　自從踏入這行以來，他看過太多悲歡離合以及匪夷所思的險惡人心，曾經有個前輩笑說，能連連破案的優秀高級探員要不是意志非凡，就是比罪犯更加危險的存在──或兩者兼有之。

　　康納的電腦兩側分別黏了一張便利貼，左邊寫著「Ungeheuern」，右側那張寫著「Abgrund」。

　　敲下最後一個字母，康納儲存了這筆未能追查到真兇的檔案，它被分類歸檔，為這浩瀚如海的資料庫中添入了一滴水。

　　也許哪天它會被翻出來重啟調查，又或許會像以前的千千萬萬樁懸案永遠沉睡，家屬得不到解釋，死者無法獲得安息。

 

　　從與深淵的互相凝視中暫且脫身以後，施特恩探員看了看手機，才發現漢克在一小時前給他發過訊息。內容大致上是問什麼時候還給他做午餐便當，如果每日做麻煩的話改成三天一次也行，字裡行間頗有無賴的氣質。

　　康納的表情軟化下來，他回了句：「老樣子今晚到我家來拿？」

　　過了一會兒，漢克的回覆來了：「恐怕不行，今天我大概得加班到很晚。明晚如何？給我還有柯爾做好嗎？」

　　「你吃晚餐了嗎？」

　　「還沒，你呢？」

　　「剛下班，」康納的手指停頓一瞬，然後鍵入：「我去DPD找你。」

　　四十五分鐘後，打算用「討論案情」當藉口將警督約去附近吃飯的聯邦調查員在警局門口碰到了意料之外的人。

　　「……柯爾？」

　　那個男孩嚇了一跳轉過身來，天藍色的大眼睛裡警惕之色一閃即逝：「康納，嗨！」

　　「你怎麼在這裡？」康納問道：「是漢克讓你來找他？」但是怎麼想都不太可能，天色剛剛入夜，對一個九歲孩子來說獨自出門有一定的風險，雖然有警局坐鎮，可這附近依然有些不是很太平的區域。

　　「不，爹地說今天要工作得晚一點，我想他一定忙得沒空吃飯，就想來給他驚喜。」柯爾如實回答，他晃了晃提著的速食外賣袋子，看到康納兩手空空，他的眼珠轉了轉：「……我跟你進去，你跟他說這是你買的，如何？」

　　康納對柯爾這賣人情的提議感到意外，但他還是搖頭：「行不通，他知道我不可能帶這種不健康的食品給他。」

　　柯爾鼓起了臉頰，像隻佯怒的小河豚。

　　康納微笑以對：「你吃了沒？」

　　「還沒。」男孩說：「裡面也有我的份。」

　　「我們進去找漢克吧。」康納道。

 

　　安德森副隊長正埋首於一件案子中，他聽見熟悉的呼喚時抬起頭來，看見了雙倍的驚喜：戀人和兒子同時出現在他的眼前，康納還輕輕搭著柯爾的肩膀，看起來感情很好的樣子。

　　「你們怎麼碰在一起了？」他扔下手頭的照片起身：「兒子，我不是讓你乖乖待在家嗎？」

　　柯爾一點也不怕老爸色厲內荏的質問，他討好地舉起手上的食物袋子：「爹地，我想你。」

　　「哦……」原來不是兩倍，是三倍驚喜！老男人心都快化了，美味速食的香氣直直鑽進他的鼻腔，讓七個小時沒進食的他意識到了飢餓。

　　「我們在門口遇見。」康納開口，在警局的開放區域裡他總是一副來辦公事的態度：「你有個好兒子，安德森副隊長。他聽說你加班，特地替你買來了晚餐和宵夜。」

　　「真的？」漢克樂呵呵地接過了柯爾手上的袋子，打開一看，裡面是一份薯條、兩個漢堡、兩杯飲料：「真是周到！謝了，乖兒子！」

　　「不──」柯爾正想說裡面其實有一份是他的晚餐，肩頭突然被捏了下，於是他閉上嘴巴，不滿又不解地往身邊的男人瞟去。

　　康納不動聲色地回給他一個意味深長的眼神，然後目光轉回正低頭掏漢堡的安德森副隊長身上。

　　漢克愉快地打開食物包裝，啃下漢堡的瞬間發出了滿意的聲音：「我餓死了。」

　　康納說：「抱歉打擾您的晚餐時間，但我有點案件方面的事情要和副隊長討論。」

　　漢克心領神會：「沒問題，方便，方便！」

 

　　柯爾被帶到漢克對面那張無主的位置上暫坐，他安靜地托著腮看老爸和FBI探員低聲討論什麼，雖然他們的身體之間隔著一段恰好的距離，神態也很正常，但他就是看得出來這兩人有股默契的親密感。

　　那邊的討論有幾個字眼偶爾會飄進他的耳朵，這兩個大人根本不是在討論什麼案子，他們……他們好像在說什麼關於做菜的事！他聽到菜名了！

　　肚子咕咕地響了起來，安德森小朋友撇了撇嘴，他餓！他想吃漢堡！

　　「……我帶……柯爾……再回家……」

　　聽見康納彷彿提起自己的名字，柯爾豎起耳朵，後面卻沒有下文了，漢克聞言看了眼兒子，點頭道：「好，那就交給你了。」

　　「柯爾。」康納繞過座位朝男孩走來，溫聲說：「你父親還有事要忙，我帶你去吃飯，然後送你回家吧？」

　　「和康納去吧，晚安，順利的話我午夜之前會回家。」漢克對兒子說：「不過下次別再自己跑來了，我會煩惱你的安危！」

　　「好，爹地晚安。」柯爾乖巧應答。

 

　　年輕的FBI探員領著一個孩子步出底特律警局，直到坐上康納的自動駕駛車為止，才總算有了互動。

　　康納將車子調成自動駕駛模式，座位轉了過來和男孩面對面：「你想吃什麼？」

　　柯爾面無表情地說：「漢堡。」

　　「你年紀還小，我不建議你吃這類食品。」探員的坐姿不是那麼端正，舒展著身體斜靠在椅背上：「對發育有不好的影響。」

　　「那你何必問我？話說，一般這時候你應該答應我的任何要求，然後假笑得像我是你生的才對吧？」柯爾看著康納那一點都不熱絡，甚至可以說是百無聊賴的臉色補充了一句：「──以前，那些打算追我老爸的阿姨們都是這樣的。」

　　「是嗎？有幾個？她們做過什麼？」施特恩先生突然對這個話題表現出了興趣。

　　柯爾皺起了鼻子，齜牙壞笑道：「不告訴你！」

　　康納沉吟了一會，問：「你想吃冰淇淋嗎？」

 

　　當他們在餐廳裡一面討論安德森警督的桃花一面用完飯後，服務生替柯爾端來了餐後的巧克力聖代。康納突然想到了什麼：「對了，為什麼你稍早打算將自己買的食物假裝是我準備的？」

　　「為什麼我跟你說老爸的追求者，你一點都不嫉妒而且還覺得很有趣的樣子？」柯爾沒有先回答，反而拋出了另一個問題。

　　「因為你爸現在已經被我追到了。」康納正經地說。

　　柯爾咬著湯匙從鼻子裡嘆氣，口齒不清：「你是第一個爹地主動介紹給我的對象，我覺得他非常喜歡你，我認為你若替他買晚飯他會很開心。」

　　「是嗎？」康納看起來有點高興。

　　「客觀而言我也覺得你挺不錯的，」小男孩接著說下去：「你會做菜、長得帥、工作好、脾氣溫和。」每說一點，他就晃一下湯匙，動作十足孩子氣，相當可愛：「我希望爹地快樂，我不在家的時候有人能陪他，這樣很好！」

　　「見你之前我擔心過，你會不會覺得我分薄了漢克的注意力，並因此感到不愉快。」康納道。

　　「……多多少少會有一點。」柯爾誠實說：「完全不在意是不可能的吧？可是老爸喜歡你，我不會讓他為難的。所以你放心，我會在他面前說你的好話，也會表現得很喜歡你的樣子！」

　　「你是個……特別成熟的孩子。」康納道：「既然你這麼坦誠，我也告訴你我的想法──其實我不是很在乎漢克的孩子究竟怎麼看我，但你對他來說相當重要，所以我一開始打算務必要爭取你的好感，不過現在看來沒有這個必要，因為你的態度和思想比我想像中的還要好很多，簡直是能想像出的情況中最好的那種。」

　　「你也是。」柯爾吃著聖代，認識不過幾天，他對康納沒有什麼特別的好感或惡感，但是他喜歡對方跟自己認真說話討論的模式，感覺……他們是 **平等** 的，不是大人跟小孩，而是有共同目的的同伴。康納也沒有假惺惺的因為漢克來勉強討好他，這讓早熟的柯爾小朋友感到十分舒坦。

　　「和明白人共事總是輕鬆的，謝謝你。」康納對柯爾伸出一隻手，「同盟成立？」

　　「成立！」柯爾和那隻大手擊了個掌：「我希望自己也會漸漸喜歡上你，祝我們相處愉快。」

　　「好的，我也是。」

　　「對了，每年六月中爹地都會帶我去釣魚，大概一周。」柯爾發出了邀請：「你要不要來？FBI會不會很忙？」

　　康納提了提眉毛：「要處理外星人的事，的確有點忙。」

　　柯爾笑：「那是MIB！我跟老爸裝傻的呢，我知道FBI是什麼！」

　　「我有年假可以休，」探員說：「謝謝你，我想去。」

　　柯爾舔乾淨最後一口冰淇淋，滿足地咂嘴：「好，那我會和老爸說我邀了你！」

**Author's Note:**

> 　　周更失敗！不過這兩天我頓悟了，寫文是我的快樂泉源之一而不該成為壓力來源，所以以後我會更佛系地看待熱度跟評論這回事，更新頻率當然也會跟著佛系，我有餘力跟靈感的時候才寫，再也不要勉強自己幾天要更一次啦～  
> 　　最近一直在嘗試調整身心狀態，幸運的是我沒有什麼大毛病，但是要找到生活的平衡點還是要花點時間，工作好累為什麼人一定要工作( ˘･з･)  
> 　　本回老漢幾乎沒有什麼戲分，不過相信我後面會有的，肉也還會有的，希望我能堅持把坑填完2333


End file.
